


The Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins

by Flameshadowwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Isekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: Listen I know I daydreamed about some miraculous event happening in my life out of the blue but now that it's happened to me, I really don't want this though?!?I just want to go back home!





	1. It is the first step that is most troublesome

_In my past life, I was tricked by those around me until I was finally executed by the so-called heroine of the kingdom. However, due to divine favor, I was allowed a second chance at life. Armed with knowledge from my previous life I vow to make my enemies pay for what they have done!_

I shut the book closed in frustration. Putting the book back on the shelf, I scanned the other books lining the shelves around me to see if anything interesting was hidden among them. However, I sighed in disappointment as my search yielded nothing of the sort. Instead, all the novels around me contained things like _"The Lovely Villainess' Revenge"_ or _"Picking up Monster Girls In My Next Life!!!"_

It's not like all isekais are awful but there's just too many generic ones, y'know? I'm no writer but it can't be that hard to write characters with more than one trait surely? I double-checked the shelves just to be sure but once again nothing stood out to me.

What a bummer. Since I'm already in Japan for research purposes I figured I'll save on shipping costs by buying some novels here. Too bad isekais are the trendiest new genre at the moment.

Sighing I decided to leave the bookstore and head to my hotel to rest up a bit. I've been cooped inside museums for most of my trip so I'm looking forward to sightseeing tomorrow. It'll be a nice change of pace for me. Enjoying the brisk air that air enveloped me as I stepped out into the night, I pulled out my phone to start searching for some recommendations. I want to make the most of my trip so I'll rather not waste time on some overpriced tourist traps.

Though...I DO want to visit some themed cafes, I heard about one where muscular guys serve you shaved ice while flexing. What? Don't judge me. I'm allowed to reward myself for my hard work. I totally deserve it!

_bzzt bzzt_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise and I looked down at my phone to see who was calling me right now. As I read the name displayed on the screen understanding dawned on me.

"Hi mom"

_"I thought I told you to call me every day that you were there"_

Annnd hello to you too. Parents amiright?

"It's still early out mom, I was gonna call you later"

As I prepare for the long conversation that was sure to follow I glanced around me to make sure it was safe before crossing the road. It seemed like a typical quiet evening with passersby going about on their own errands.

Which is why I was so surprised when I heard the roar of a motorbike and was knocked off my feet before I could even realize what was happening. Pain enveloped my body and I could see my vision slowing growing dimmer. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was the crowd forming around me and then pitch-black darkness.


	2. Gods can be dumb blondes too

_"_ _Wakey wakey sleepyhead~"_

A voice like the twinkling of bells came ringing in my ear. My head felt foggy but as I gradually opened my eyes, I became aware of my surroundings. A field of stunning flowers surrounded me. Vivid violets, radiant roses, and colorful carnations all filled my vision. It was like the garden of Eden itself. As I looked around me I noticed the only other occupant of this paradise. Looking down on me was a smiling young boy with golden hair as radiant as the sun. He held out his hand to help me up but I decided to ignore it and get up myself.

My mom told me never to trust strangers after all.

He pouted for a moment but resumed his smile once more as he spoke once more.

 _"It's wonderful to meet you, hero!_ "

While his voice was full of warmth for some reason his blue eyes seemed full of contempt and made my blood freeze.

Shielding my eyes from the sunlight, I scrutinized him to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. On a second look, he appeared as innocent as a springtime lamb.

Huh, guess it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

A cold chill came over me though as I finally processed the words he spoke to me just now.

"What do you mean hero?" I gestured at the garden. "And where the hell am I"

He tilted his head to the side a bit like he was some kind of confused puppy.

_"Don't you like it? I designed it just to welcome you!"_

He really resembles a kicked puppy, so much so that I felt a twinge of guilt at how rude I'm being. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself down and asked again.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?"

 _"Well, I noticed how bored you seemed to be in your other world so I decided to transport you into a fun new one!_ He declared eagerly, like a child showing off his drawing to his parents.

I on the other hand felt nauseous as I struggled to contain my rising panic. Okay okay, I may have lost my entire life because I complained about some dumb books, this is fine. First things first I must have more information. 

"Where is my body now then?" 

He seemed to think for a moment and started searching through his pockets.

_"Oh where is it I know I just had it on me"_

Wait don't tell me, is he an idiot or something? Resisting the urge to throttle him I tried to be patient and wait while he finished finding whatever he was looking for. 

His face brightened as he pulled out what seemed to be a small piece of metal. Holding it in his palm, a blue glow enveloped it, and soon enough the metal grew into what looked like an ornate metal staff.

He then tapped the ground with it thrice and a beam shot from the staff to the air in front of us, projecting a video.

Oh god

My stomach dropped as I looked at my body lying on a hospital bed connected to various cords and machines. My friends and family surrounded me and I noticed that several of them look like they haven't slept for a couple of days.

I immediately turned to face the strange boy.

"Can't you send me back? I may have been a little bored but I was happy in that world!"

Wait but why does he look even more shocked than me?

Looking up at me he timidly spoke _"Aren't you Yui Nakamura aged 16?"_

**Oh god he IS a dumbass**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Jen Knight aged 23."

He turned even paler.

 _"I'm so so sorry, this is my first time doing this sort of thing and I was so sure I got the right person too"_ he rambled.

I raised my hand to cut him off.

"Look, I just need to know if you can transport me back or not"

He couldn't meet my eyes

_"I'm sorry but transporting someone takes a lot of power so..."_

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing

"What's gonna happen to me now then!" I demanded. I couldn't let this be the way my life ends, slowly wasting away in a hospital bed.

He fidgeted, _"I'll find you someplace to stay while I recover my mana so..."_

"So you want me to just sit around while I wait for you to be ready? Are you kidding me?"

Grasping my hand he pleaded _"This really is the only way!"_

_sigh_

"Then do something for my family in the meantime, hospitals are expensive and it's your fault that I'm in this mess right now" 

He nodded frantically.

"Oh and another thing, I don't want to reincarnate into someone else's body got it?"

He nodded again and before I could list another demand my body suddenly felt too heavy to stay upright. I found to stay conscious but it was too much and for the second time in a row, I passed out


End file.
